This invention relates to a coupler for coupling together two pipes. The invention is particularly applicable to the coupling of a tanker vessel loading or discharge pipe to an offshore installation or a shore-mounted pipe, for example a pipe mounted on a jetty. However, the coupler could be used in other contexts where two pipes are to be releasably coupled together.
Existing pipe couplers are usually heavy and expensive and nearly always involve axial movement of the coupling mechanism which can be a considerable disadvantage. A further disadvantage of the known couplers is that they are not readily adaptable for use in coupling pipes having different diameters.